


Insufferable

by lavender_coffee (thestarminstrel)



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M, Nothing kinky though, Smut, this is literally just self indulgent smut, we're fairly vanilla up in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarminstrel/pseuds/lavender_coffee
Summary: Thorne pulls Jacin into his cabin, fully expecting to be the one wrecking the insufferable ass, but clearly, none of Thorne's schemes ever go according to plan.Or, the one where Jacin finds that he rather likes insufferable captains as well.
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Carswell Thorne
Kudos: 5





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> so, i was talking with a friend one night, and after we found out there was like no jacin/thorne content, i went fuck it and made my own. so to that one friend, this one is for you ;*  
> also in case anyone was curious, there is an entire outline for a story with these two in my fic folder.

The doors to the captain’s quarters had barely clicked shut when Thorne pushed Jacin up against a wall and attacked his lips. The Lunarian let out a little surprised noise at that, but soon enough his soft lips were moving against Thorne’s own as he brought up a hand so brush against the Thorne’s jawbone. His lips were everything Jacin was, well, not. Where Jacin was sharp tones and disinterested words, his lips were soft and moved against Thorne’s with a sense of caution and care that Thorne would never associate with the former royal guard. It was… gentle. Thorne knew why, of course: it figured that Jacin would have been soft and sweet with Winter.

However, for all his gentleness, the desire still shone through. Thorne could feel it with every surge of Jacin’s lips and the soft, almost inaudible, noises that he would make when Thorne ran a hand up the Lunarian’s side. The captain quickly discovered that when he turned his head _just_ right and pressed his lips fully against Jacin’s, the former guard’s fingers twitched from their resting place on Thorne’s shoulders, like he was holding himself back. It was soft and sweet, and if Thorne hadn’t just spent the previous couple of days in close quarters with Jacin, it was easy to miss the quiet brimming of something else underneath it all.

Thorne was distracted by Jacin’s hand finally sliding up from their perch on the captain’s shoulder to his hair. Thorne hummed as Jacin took a firmer grip. Eager to test the waters of a new territory, Thorne flicked a tongue against the other man’s lips, seeing if he’d be allowed entry. Jacin let out a sound, mostly of surprise, but Thorne thought he heard a pleased note as well. His lips tantalizingly parted as a result of the sound, and the captain brought a hand to better angle Jacin’s head and cautiously pushed his tongue into Jacin’s mouth, not putting it past the other man to bite it off. Surprisingly, the former guard sighed quietly again and easily matched the rhythm Thorne set. Perhaps, more surprisingly, was Jacin’s hand shifting down from where it had tangled nicely in brown hair to the zipper of Thorne’s leather jacket and slowly pulling it down, all while maintaining the kiss with the captain.

Thorne quickly shrugged off the leather jacket, and Jacin slipped his hands up Thorne’s white shirt, feeling the subtle muscle over his stomach. The captain groaned at the contact and felt Jacin’s smirk against his lips.

_Insufferable ass_ , Thorne thought with no real venom.

However, the thought was quickly washed away by the sensation of Jacin’s hand traveling up and up till they brushed up against the underside of his pecs. Thorne shivered and swept into Jacin’s mouth again, letting a pleased note trill at the back of his throat. Wanting to return the favor, the captain quickly raised a hand to the wide v-neck collar of Jacin’s shirt. All evening, the collar had offered tantalizing glimpses of the former’s guard’s collar bones – pale and soft and perfect for marking. Desperate to get his lips on them, he victoriously found the first button and popped it open. _Finally_.

Breaking the kiss, Thorne pressed his lips to the underside of Jacin’s jaw as he continued down the line of buttons, careful not to snap them from the shirt. The blond sighed at that, quiet and breathy and pleased. The captain let his lips drag across Jacin’s skin as he found a suitable spot, just above where the collar of his royal guard uniform would be. The man’s cologne was strongest here — sharp and crisp and entirely Jacin. The hand still in Thorne’s hair tightened, making the brunet groan softly at the sensation. Without even looking at the royal guard, Thorne could feel Jacin’s smugness at eliciting such a response.

_Well, that just won’t do_ , Thorne thought as he nipped the spot he had just kissed. To the captain’s satisfaction, Jacin’s breath hitched and the hand that was roaming Thorne’s chest flexed, as if it was seeking something to grip onto. Thorne set to work on the spot, biting and sucking, and as the last button was popped open, he untucked the shirt and slipped his hands under it and around the man’s hips. Jacin’s breath hitched as Thorne dipped a finger below the former guard’s black slacks.

The captain finally relented his attack of Jacin’s neck and leaned back to admire his handiwork. The man's neck was now stained with a shade of purple that stood out in stark contrast with the pale color of his skin. Thorne looked forward to the coming days when the hickey would teasingly poke out of buttoned up collars and remind him of this night and of the blond's quiet sounds and soft lips.

Shifting his attention further downward, Thorne placed an open-mouthed kiss against the hollow of the blond’s collarbones and darted his tongue to teasingly lick the spot. Jacin let out a groan of frustration and harshly tugged at Thorne’s hair. The captain laughed softly and rubbed teasing circles into man’s hipbones with his thumbs, thoroughly enjoying the responses he was getting.

“ _Thorne_ ,” the former guard said in a warning tone that made his voice low and husky.

“What? Don’t like getting teased—” Thorne pressed a kiss against the hollow “—pretty boy?”

Jacin scoffed, and Thorne wished he could see the blush that the nickname elicited. He returned to kissing the Lunarian’s collarbones, trying to find the perfect spot to leave another mark. He didn’t notice the guard’s other hand, still roaming Thorne’s torso, stilling momentarily before making their way up to his left pec and sliding a callused thumb across the nipple there. The captain let out a choked gasp against Jacin’s collarbone as a wave of pleasure gently thrummed through him.

That was a… _new_ experience to say in the least. None of the other people he had been with had ever attempted something like before.

Jacin let out a huff of air that sounded suspiciously like smug satisfaction. The blond gently pinched the nipple with his thumb and pointer finger as the hand, previously tangled in Thorne’s hair slid down and passed over the other nipple. Thorne opened his mouth to tell the guard to knock it off, but what left his mouth was a low moan, barely muffled by Jacin’s skin. He immediately straightened up and clasped his right hand over his mouth, trying to stop any more embarrassing sounds from slipping out as they growing need for _more_ grew.

The captain got a glimpse of the guard’s smug smirk before the blond started kissing the exposed part of Thorne’s neck, occasionally nipping or darting his tongue to tease the sensitive skin. Thorne became hyperaware of how Jacin’s hand slipped under his shirt and slid up to his right pec. Thorne tilted his head back and breathed heavily, already anticipating the sensation of Jacin’s callouses against the sensitive nub.

However, what filled his senses was the dull point of Jacin’s thumbnail pressing into the nub. Thorne flinched at the prick, but it was more out of surprise than actual pain as the sensation was quickly followed by waves of pleasure. The former guard however, seemed to think otherwise, and his calloused fingers stilled. They started again, much softer and slowly, as if to avoid causing pain—as if Thorne was delicate and the most precious thing in the world. Even the kisses pressed to the captain’s neck turned gentler, sweeter.

The only issue was that the soft touches and whispers of kisses were only driving Thorne more insane with want.

Letting the hand over his mouth fall onto Jacin’s shoulder and grab a fistful of shirt, Thorne emitted a low groan, “ _Jacin, please_.” The blond’s mouth and hands stilled, considering Thorne’s words, no doubt. However, he didn’t need long it seemed as the gentle sweeping of Thorne’s areolas turned into pinches and the kitten-soft kisses on his neck turned into nips and licks. Thorne didn’t bother trying hiding his reactions to these new sensations. He grip on Jacin’s shirt tightened as a bite under his ear and a well-timed pinch of his nipple caused a low groan to spill out of his throat.

_When the_ fuck _did Jacin learn to do all this?_ Thorne thought as the former guard assuaged the bite with his tongue.

“ _Oh stars,_ the things I’m going to do to you tonight,” Thorne said, breathless from pleasure and anticipation.

Thorne felt Jacin smile against his skin before he raised his head so that his breath ghosted over Thorne’s neck, “Who said I was finished?”

_What._

Thorne blinked as Jacin nipped his neck one more time and drew back to flash the captain a smug smile. Thorne opened his mouth to protest, but the former guard met his open lips again with a fast and hot tempo. Gone was the sweetness from before, instead replaced with a steady fire that scorched Thorne’s lips. Jacin, the bastard, didn’t even let Thorne attempt wrestle back some kind of control. Instead, their lips interlocked in a dance that _should_ have been familiar, but Thorne found himself reoriented and in a new position. The former guard took Thorne’s bottom lip in-between his teeth and lightly bit it while a hand slowly hiked up the captain’s shirt, letting the cool air of the room wash over his bare skin. The captain gasped and the former guard took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Jacin was merciless in exploring the Thorne’s mouth with his tongue.

It was hot, it was exhilarating, and the desire for _more_ pooled in his lower abdomen.

Thorne couldn’t hold back the low moan that started in his throat when Jacin’s hands brushed over his throbbing nipples to continuing pushing up his shirt. Breaking the kiss, the former guard pulled the shirt off of Thorne and discarded it to the side. The captain didn’t miss the way his guard’s ice blue eyes raked up and down his torso.

He recognized the look in Jacin’s eyes because he had felt it often himself: a desire to absolutely, positively _wreck_ the person in front of him.

Thorne felt an unfamiliar flush creep at the back of his neck and felt strangely pinned, even though Jacin was the one with his back against a wall.

Jacin smirked and slid hands down Thorne’s sides, hips, before sliding behind his thighs and picking him up effortlessly. Thorne yelped in surprise and grabbed Jacin’s shoulders. With a flush, he unintentionally noted the muscle that was there.

“Don’t _drop_ me, I’m fragile,” Thorne hissed as the blush quickly stained his cheeks pinker.

Jacin merely quirked an unimpressed eyebrow, “Tempting.” Thorne let out an indignant noise that transformed into a small moan as the blond rasped his tongue over the brunet’s hardened nipple.

“Seriously, what is your obsession with my nipples— _ah!_ ” Thorne asked, voice cut off by an exclamation when Jacin took the nub between his teeth. The former guard swirled his tongue around it again and sucked, causing a grown to escape out of Thorne’s mouth.

Releasing the stiff peak with a pop and kiss, Jacin smirked up at him. His face flashed with heat. “That’s exactly why.”

Thorne opened his mouth to respond, but the taller man pressed another kiss to Thorne’s lips and teased his tongue into the captain’s mouth. Thorne let his words quickly dissolve into a low moan as they moved to the bed behind him. Never before had Thorne been glad that the captain’s quarters weren’t a master bedroom like he always complained to Cress. His nipples were throbbing from the attention recently given to them and heat had started to pool in other areas, demanding to have the same attention as well. He was desperate for Jacin’s touch, and the thought made the flush on the back of his neck and ears heat up even more.

The pair finally reached the bed, and Jacin dropped Thorne, who landed with an _oomph_. He shifted his gaze back to see Jacin sliding off the button down from his shoulders and letting the shirt pool around his elbows.

“ _Aces_ ,” Thorne said under his breath. He really hadn’t had the opportunity to admire the blond when he was shoved up against a wall, but now Thorne took the opportunity to commit to memory the subtle shift of muscle and skin.

Jacin wasn’t overtly muscular or buff by any means, but he did used to be a royal guard, so it only made sense for his arms and torso to be shaped by muscle – but what Thorne didn’t expect was just how elegant and smooth the muscles would be. The dim emergency lighting pooled where muscle ended and began and only served to emphasize the definition there. With the button-down bunched around his elbows, Thorne was able to openly admire the shoulders and biceps he had felt through the fabric. They weren’t thick by any means, but they rippled with the promise of quiet strength.

His admiring was quickly cut short as Jacin let the button down fall down the rest of his arms and drop to the floor. Thorne swallowed, throat suddenly dry, as the blond climbed into the bed and pushed the brunet down so that his back was flat on the bed and his arms sprawled on either side of him. The captain watched, eyes wide, as the blond easily positioned himself between his two legs.

It was a position he was familiar being _in_ , not looking at.

With a flush, Thorne realized then just how much he wanted Jacin to fuck him.

_Oh my stars._


End file.
